Sonic's New Job: Five Nights at Mikey's 3
by TheSoldierNatior5000
Summary: Sonic has just recieved a new job at Mikey's Horror Chamber. But little could he know that things are more dangerous then he thinks... Can he survive five nights?
1. First Night on the Job

Sonic was sitting in the office, it was his first day on the job, he was about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

 _Hello, you there? Good, so welcome to Mikey's Horror Chamber. A place where horror will truly come to life, now to inform you we have recieved an e-mail from someone named "Michael" that he can improve our building, he said that tomorrow morning, he wants to meet our boss._

Sonic not really interested muted the call. He began looking through the cams, and didn't see anything. It was all quiet, noticing that nothing would happen for the rest of the night, he fell asleep.

6 AM

Sonic was fast asleep, but once he heard the 6 Am bell he got up and left, and running home. But little could he know the next night, would maybe be his last. As the sun began to set, Sonic left for work and a few minutes later, he arrived. As the last of the management left, Sonic entered the building, as he was walking by his office, he looked to his right, then stopped.

Sonic: Strange, I sworn I saw something.

He then continued to walk, but as he was taking his 4th step, he heard something, he turned around and saw nothing. He then ran to his office, and shut the door. He then sat down on his chair, and the phone rang.

 _Hey man, we got some good news for ya, the person who sent us the email, has actually been getting us further in business. He's actually taking part in the attraction, and he's doing a really great job. But what was strange about it was that, he wanted to bring along a "couple of friends" we didn't know what that meant, but if it were to help the business, we were going to go for it._

Sonic: Couple of friends?

Sonic opened the monitor to see Mikey staring at him, he almost dropped the monitor in horror. He then switched it to the back entrance to see an unknown figure staring at him, he could only see the eye of the being. Sonic looked to his left and saw nobody.

 _Now, in the case they come out to attack you, you have a door to block them off. But there's a catch, the result of trying to improve the place has probably damaged the systems, so don't keep the doors closed for too long, and occasionally the systems might shut down, but the power will not as long as you keep the generator running, the generator can be wound up remotely on Cam 05. Trust me, keep the power going, or trust me there will be some major problems._

 _Alright, make it through the night and I'll talk to you tomorrow. See ya.  
_  
He hung up.

Sonic looked at the time.

1:00 AM

He then continued to look at the monitor, Mikey had moved and the other person had moved as well, he heard footsteps in front of him, he lowered his monitor to see Mikey staring at him through the big window in front of him. He raised the monitor and continued to look at the camera, and Mikey left.

Sonic: Wait, that's all I have to do! Wow!

The being meanwhile was halfway to the office, Sonic saw him and played audio in the previous room, Sonic waited and soon enough, the being was in that same room. Sonic switched cams and it disabled. He switched modes and opened up the system reboot. He clicked "Cam Setting" and waited for it to restart. All the while the being was approaching the office.

The cams rebooted, Sonic looked to his left to see a shadow in the hallway, not wasting any time he closed the door. He peeked at the window to see the shadow standing at the door, as Sonic blinked it vanished. After breathing a sigh of relief, then checking the cam, he saw that the being was at the back of the building, far away from Sonic, he opened the door.

2:30 AM

Sonic then quickly remembered something: the generator. He switched to CAM 05, then quickly wound up the generator. As he switched back, he heard a vent banging, he switched to the vents and saw this:

Sonic clicked the cam and closed the vent, he switched to where Mikey was and saw him. He then looked his left and saw Mikey standing at the door, Sonic quickly closed it, but the moment he turned around, he was jumpscared by Darksegur, then as he recovered the door opened, but luckily no one was there.

He rebooted both Vents and Cams and Door systems and closed the door and waited a few seconds. After nothing happened he opened the door.

5 AM

Sonic opened his monitor and as soon as he switched to the generator cam, the power went out... He looked around, then Michael was at the door, playing a jingle.

Sonic did not move, he only closed his eyes and waited for death... But just like a miracle.

6 AM

Sonic opened his eyes to see nobody, he got up and ran out of there as fast as he could. But as he ran out, the being laughed...

?: Night 3, the fun will begin...


	2. Night 3

Sonic had arrived at the building, and quickly ran to his office. As he sat down, he saw Michael sitting down in the back of the building, he heard the phone ring and the man answered it. But the voice was extremely different, almost evil like.

 ** _Well, you showed up for the third night, looks like someone made a grave mistake. We will find you, and torture you. And even if WE don't, HE will! We were waiting for you, and now we will kill you! are you the one? Are you? ARE you? ARE YOU?_** **  
**  
The phone clicked off, then after a few dead seconds it rang again.

 _Oh hi, sorry for the late message anyways, did anything happen to you last night? No reason, just curious. Now I would ask you to look at the cams while I speak._

Sonic was already looking through them, and saw Michael staring at the camera (CAM05) which he also powered up the generator.

 _Now, for the generator we managed to fix it so you don't have anything to worry about, now in your office there is a vent to your right, right next to your desk. One of our management said that people can easily slip through the vent so we installed a door vent so you can close it off. Just in case, so with business concerns._

 _During the performance, one of the customers ticked off Michael and he...Well... Sorta lost it...and attacked the kid, we had to shut down the building early, but I don't even want to tell you what happened when the boy's parents interfered._

Sonic stopped looking at the cams when he heard the Phone Guy said a certain question.

 _Do you know the 'Toreador March', cause if you do he was playing at much more creepier version of it, and his eyes were flashing red. Boy, it was scary as all hell! But_  
 _he's still angry about it, so try to be careful tonight. Keep the air flowing and everything under control and we'll have something new tomorrow night._

 _Bye!_

He hung up

Sonic continued to lure Michael away from the office, but as he switched to CAM 09, a face was blocking the cam, then something smacked the monitor out of his hand, he looked up to see a female staring at him, after a few seconds, she jumpscared him. Meanwhile, Michael was beginning to crawl through a vent.

As soon as Sonic from the female's jumpscare, he looked at the window to see Mikey duck out of view then jumpscare him, and Michael was rapidly getting closer to the office. Sonic grabbed the monitor and opened to see Mikey at Cam 03, he quickly led him away to CAM 07. But he forgot to restore the vents, so as he did. He peeked at the window and saw Michael staring at him.

He blinked and Michael was gone, and out of fear he closed the door. Not a second too soon, he looked at the window to see Michael's real shadow. After a few seconds, Sonic nearly jumped back when Michael peered into the office window, and smiled evilly at him, then walked away.

Sonic went back to monitoring the cams, that's when he saw Mikey staring at the cam, he lowered the monitor when he heard the vent banging, he looked at it to see Michael getting ready to enter. He quickly closed the vent door, and went back to looking on the monitor. After he switched to CAM 09, he saw a little kid staring at the camera, but he had black eyes and green pupils. Suddenly a loud static audio scared Sonic into closing the monitor, he reopened the monitor and switched it to system reboot and rebooted audio.

But once he looked to at the door hallway, Michael was standing there, just staring at him with no emotion. Sonic could only stare at him, he quickly looked at the clock: 5:56 AM.

Then the ventillation alarm began to blare, and Sonic slowly began to black out. After a few seconds he blunk, as he recovered Michael reached out to grab him, but Sonic quickly ran past him and ran out of the office, he looked behind him and saw nothing, but as he continued to run away he was punched by Michael, Sonic flew into the wall. He got back up, and Spun Dash at him, but suddenly Mikey grabbed it and kicked him like a soccer ball. Sonic crashed into the ground. Michael grabbed Sonic by the neck and was about to kill him... then.

6 AM

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the floor, he got back up and began to walk out, as he left he looked at Michael who appeared to be asleep. Sonic opened the door and ran home.


End file.
